othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Seventh Holy Grail War of OT
This War's theme is "Clarity". Calculations are addition-based, skirmishes are gone, and the system in general is designed to be as user-friendly as possible. Strategy still plays a major role, but micromanagement at the level of the Fifth War is nonexistent. The GM is Psi, and the IGM is Flaming_Fire as Seto Kaiba. 'Overview' The game is composed of teams of one Master and one summoned Servant, bound by a contract. The War is overseen by an impartial Moderator, played by the IGM. The teams, made from anime, manga, and video game characters, fight to kill each other in order to fill the Holy Grail with the souls of the enemy Servants; once six Servants have died, the Grail materializes, and can be claimed by a remaining Master/Servant pair, granting any wish they can imagine. Servantless Masters and Masterless Servants cannot claim the Grail; if no way for a team to be formed exists, the game is declared a stalemate, and the Moderator of the War wishes the Grail empty once more. 'Statsheet Layout:' ---- ---- Class: Mostly for show. One of the Servant Classes, Master, or Civilian goes here. ---- True Identity: The true name of the character chosen for the Player, which should be hidden for as long as possible. Once revealed, it can be used as a basis to theorize a Player's abilities. ---- Partner: The true name or Class of the character chosen for the Player's partner, which should be hidden for as long as possible. Once revealed, it can be used as a basis to theorize a Player's abilities. ---- ---- Alignment: An indication of the character's morality, using two scales of Lawful-Neutral-Chaotic and Good-Neutral-Evil. ---- Affinity: An indication of the character's defining characteristic; for example, a ninja may have Trickery, or a brawler might have Willpower. ---- ---- Stats: Health: How much damage the Player can take before dying. The amount that regenerates each turn is given in parentheses, but Servants will only regen if they have a contract. Given in numbers ranging from 100 to 400, approximately. Mana: Magic fuel which must be paid to activate Skills. Servants die if it hits zero, but Masters do not. The amount that regenerates each turn is given in parentheses, but Servants will only regen if they have a contract.Given in numbers ranging from 100 to 400, approximately. Strength: The physical power a Player has. Generally used to determine melee attack damage. Ranked from E to EX. Endurance: The physical defense a Player has. Generally used to determine melee attack resistence. Ranked from E to EX. Magical Energy: The magical power a Player has. Generally used to determine magic attack damage. Ranked from E to EX. Magical Defense: The magical endurance a Player has. Generally used to determine magic attack resistence. Ranked from E to EX. Agility: The speed a Player has. Used to determine action order, movement range, and occasionally for other things. Ranked from E to EX. Luck: The good fortune a Player has. Used to determine critical hit and dodge rates, among other things. Ranked from E to EX. Noble Phantasm: An indication of the power of a Servant's Noble Phantasm. Doesn't really effect anything. Ranked from E to EX. ---- ---- Nature: Vague hints to the character's identity. Includes gender for all Players, and one or two other things varying based on identity. ---- ---- Class Abilities: A Servant's inherent traits, explained further below. ---- ---- Basic Attacks: Attacks with no mana cost, explained further below. ---- ---- Skills: Mana-costing abilities, explained further below. ---- ---- Noble Phantasms: A Servant's powerful trump card(s), explained further below. ---- ---- Offensive Rank Values: E: 10 D: 15 C: 22 B: 33 A: 45 EX: 100 Each + gives a 10% increase, each - a 10% decrease. Defensive Rank Values: E: 7 D: 10 C: 15 B: 22 A: 33 EX: 70 Each + gives a 10% increase, each - a 10% decrease. 'Types of Abilities:' Universal Skills: Class Ability: Maximum Target: Self, unless otherwise specified Passive skill, always activated unless otherwise specified. A trait inherent to the Class of a Servant; most originate from Type-Moon canon, but some have been created based on the identities chosen. Some Class Abilities, like Riding and Presence Concealment, can affect the team's Master as well. Basic Attack: Maximum Target: 1, unless otherwise specified Activated on the Active Phase, after Attack Skills. Cost no mana to use, but are generally weaker than other skills. Nearly every Player has the Normal Attack CQC (Close Quarters Combat), but most have at least one more based on their identity. Special Skills: Noble Phantasm: A general term for a Servant's trump card. They count as a special kind of Support or Attack Skill, but are marked separately from Skills due to their great power. They always occur before regular Skills of the same Type, even if the foe has higher Agility. Whenever one is used in combat, its true name will be declared as a Red Truth in the update; this will most likely allow other Players to discern the user's identity, so caution must be taken when using one. It is impossible to conduct an ambush using a Noble Phantasm, due to their flashy nature, but using Support Noble Phantasms will not reveal a hidden Player's location in most cases. Reality Marble: A powerful type of Bounded Field that exerts the user's Order on the World, creating a space in which the user has a major advantage. As this space is seperate from any of the Areas on the Map, Map Area's effects are not considered while inside; essentially, each Marble is an Area with its own effect, that can only be accessed through a Player's skill. They count as a special kind of Support Type Skill, activated before everything except Command Spells and Support Noble Phantasms. On activation, they trap foes inside, and prevent entry and exit except through exceptional means. Players entering the Area where one has been used can tell what's going on, but cannot interfere with the battle inside. Whenever one is used in combat, its true name will be declared as a Red Truth in the update; this will most likely allow other Players to discern the user's identity, so caution must be taken when using one. Using a Reality Marble instantly reveals a Player's location, due to their flashy nature. Defensive Skill Types: Support Type Skill: Maximum Target: 1, unless otherwise specified Activated on the Support Phase. Usually provides some sort of aid for the caster or an ally, like healing, stat buffs, or a Bounded Field. May also cause negative effects on a foe, like debuffs or sealing of abilities. Familiars generally cannot be targeted by these skills, but exceptions exist. Passive Type Skill: Maximum Target: self, unless otherwise specified Generally always active, but some activate only when the need arises. Provides a mildly useful effect usually affecting combat indirectly; things like stat buffs in certain situations, or damage reductions from certain kinds of attacks. Attack Skill Types: Anti-Unit Type Skill: Maximum Target: 1, unless otherwise specified A type of Attack Skill, activated on the Active Phase. Usually damages one target, sometimes including additional benefits for the caster. Anti-Army Type Skill: Maximum Target: All foes in area, unless otherwise specified (where "foes" are defined as "Players not in a contract with me") A type of Attack Skill, activated on the Active Phase. Usually damages all foes in the area; some skills even kill nearby Civilians. Usually weaker than other Attack Skills and generally lack additional benefits, to make up for their wide-hit nature. Anti-Fortress Type Skill: Maximum Target: 5, unless otherwise specified A type of Attack Skill, activated on the Active Phase. Generally speaking, only a select few Noble Phantasms are of this type; they inflict massive damage on multiple targets in the area, and some are capable of destroying areas completely. 'Play Order:' Each turn has two Phases, which occur in the order below: Support Phase Spells simultaneously -> Upkeep simultaneously ->Reality Marbles in order of users' Agility -> Support Noble Phantasms in order of users' Agility -> Support Skills in order of users' Agility Active Phase Noble Phantasms in order of users' Agility -> Attack Skills in order of users' Agility -> Normal Attacks in order of users' Agility -> Movement simultaneously Free actions can be placed anywhere along the line, as many times as desired. Passive abilities are always active unless the description states otherwise. Normally, one action may be taken for each phase above, so one must choose from the available Support options and Active options. In combat, if one's Agility is double that of their foe (based on the Offensive Rank Values above), they can take two actions in each phase; if their Agility is triple that of their foe, they may take three actions in each phase. Delaying one's own actions is possible, if desired, but Command Spells are always first. 'Spirit and Corporeal Form:' When not in combat, by using their Support Action for the turn, Servants have the ability to enter or leave Spirit Form. In this form, Health and Mana regeneration rates are doubled, and the Servant is reduced to an invisible cloud of magical energy, unable to attack or be attacked - however, this also means they cannot protect their Master in combat. While in Spirit Form, movement range is reduced by half (rounded up) and Scouting is impossible. 'In-Combat Regen:' Health does not regen while in combat; Mana regens at half speed. Any turn a Player takes or deals damage, they are considered "in combat". 'Consumption:' Every turn, if they have taken no other actions and are in a populated area, Servants may consume a civilian. This restores 40 mana, but will be mentioned in the public update unless something much more interesting happens that night. On the turn of a Player's death or the turn immediately following, they may be consumed as well. This restores 50% max mana, and removes the corpse from existence. If the body is not consumed within this two-turn window, its mana dissipates, causing Masters to become ordinary humans and Servants to fade entirely. Servants who died of mana death do not leave a corpse for consumption. 'Command Spells:' Masters get three each at the beginning of the game. Command Spells may be transferred between Players who are in agreement as a Free Action; they may also be forcefully taken from a recently-dead corpse (with the same two-turn window as consumption, above). Transferring Command Spells does not transfer contracts, so they must be re-made. When a Master runs out of Command Spells, their contract breaks, and they cannot re-contract unless they get at least one new Command Spell. One Command Spell per turn may be used to provide a special effect, after which it disappears: possible effects are below. "Focus on x''!" Raises stat ''x, chosen by the user, to EX for one turn. "Give It Your All!" Raises all stats one rank for the battle's entire duration. Stats raised this way cannot reach EX; any stat A or above receives +++, even if that exceeds A+++. "Do As I Say!" Overrides a Servant's actions with those chosen by their Master. "Shake It Off!" Removes all debuffs, status ailments, and other negative effects. "Return to Spirit Form!" Forces a Servant into Spirit Form, even if they are in combat. "Get Over Here!" Instantly teleports a Servant to their Master's side, also forcing them into Corporeal Form. "Screw The Rules!" Negates specific clauses regarding the use of certain skills; things like an HP requirement or needing the presence of a familiar, for example. Ask for clarification if necessary. 'Hit and Crit Chances:' Basic Attacks and Offensive Skills have three possible multipliers: a Miss, which negates the attack's effect completely, a Critical Hit ("Crit"), which adds a 50% damage increase after normal calculations, and a Graze, which reduces damage by 50% after calculations. Offensive Noble Phantasms always Hit and cannot Crit, but may still be Grazed. The chances of each happening vary depending on the stats of those involved: Miss chances are calculated as Agility - Attacker's Agility = Miss chance in %. Crit chances are found using the equation Luck - Defender's Luck = Crit chance in %. Graze chances are equal to Luck - Attacker's Agility = Graze chance in %. The three factors above are calculated sequentially, with the later chances relying on the previous chance's results: an attack must first Hit for it be a Crit, and it must Hit but not Crit for it to be able to be Grazed. 'Movement:' Each turn, Players may move about the map, looking for fights or seeking refuge. Areas on the map that are connected with a line count as adjacent, or '1 square away'. The area "Sky" is considered adjacent to every area at once. The maximum distance Players may move is determined by their Agility stat, as follows: E: Adjacent areas only D: Maximum 2 squares C: Maximum 3 squares B: Maximum 4 squares A: Maximum 5 squares EX: As far as desired The ranks above neglect any + or - modifiers attributed to Agility, using only the letter rank. In the case of a Master/Servant group, they may move together, with their movement range being determined by whichever Agility rank is higher. When Players move, they must indicate the area they intend to stop in. They may provide a path, or if they do not, the GM will choose the shortest possible path. If paths cross, Players may indicate in their move what actions to take: either they forcefully stop the other Players in the current area, or pass harmlessly (if neither team has hostile intentions). 'Scouting' All Players may "Scout" during their Movement Phase. Scouting reduces a Player's movement range by half (rounded up). It is treated the same as normal movement, with the ability to stop or avoid other Players as desired, but the chance of being detected by the enemy while moving is decreased by 25%. When Scouting, Players in areas adjacent to the ones you move through have a 50% chance of being detected, and Players in areas adjacent to the area you stop in are detected with certainty. 'Flight' Some Players have the ability to fly. This allows them to move to the area "Sky" from any area on the map. Flying units also gain an extra 25% dodge chance against non-flying foes attacking with melee attacks. Players who can Fly may carry one other Player with them, but the flying Player loses a rank in Agility and the carried Player may only attack with ranged attacks. 'Out-Of-Game Communication' Communication with Players in other areas is normally only to be done in the public update topic on GameFAQs. When non-hostile Players are in the same area, however, they may also communicate through PMs on zetaboards. In addition, all Masters carry a cell phone. It is possible to exchange phone numbers with other Players, allowing for communication any time, excepting skills like Reality Marbles that cut off such communications. Allies are automatically assumed to exchange info, but neutral or hostile parties must specifically declare an exchange in their move for it to be valid. After this exchange, relevant usernames will be included in the concerned party's personal update. 'The Logic Game' In the update topic located on GameFAQs, Players and NPCs alike can engage in a battle of wits using a system of colored texts derived from popular VN Umineko no Naku Koro Ni. Participation in this part of the game is not mandatory, but in order to prevent the unfair advantage presented by non-participation, a GM will answer in place of Players who do not participate. A Player's willingness to participate must be stated on Night 0, and cannot be changed once the game has begun. The Logic Game's two main weapons are Blue Truth and Red Truth. Golden Truth exists, but may not be employed by Players in logic battles. Blue Truth represents a Player's theory. It must be directed at a specific party, and requires a solid basis. This basis must be stated alongside the blue truth when it is presented, or the target may dismiss the truth with a claim of "insufficient basis". Attacking the basis of a blue truth is the primary method of hiding one's identity, skills, and other important information. Anything that has a basis in fact can be proposed in blue, so long as it is relevant to the game. However, things like a Player's motivations are not necessarily based in sound logic or fact, and therefore cannot be questioned in blue. An example of a blue truth would be something like: "Based on the physical description of "blond hair, blue skirt" in the public update, Saber's identity is Arturia Pendragon!". Team Saber would be then obligated to respond. Red Truth is absolute and certain truth. Anything a Player knows to be true may be stated in red, if it has relevance to the game. It can not, must not, and will not be false; Players who lie in red will be punished accordingly by a GM. Red truth is the second way of cutting down blue truth, by shattering the foundations of the claim by presenting a contradictory fact. If a blue truth is found to have sufficient basis, the Player it is targeted at is obligated to respond in red with either a confirmation or contradiction. However, Players are encouraged to use red in misleading ways, to throw others off their trail without specifically lying. An example of misleading red that might be used to counter the above blue is "Arturia Pendragon wears a dress in battle, not a skirt!". This does not necessarily imply that Saber is not Arturia Pendragon, but still negates the proposed blue, which would have to be reworded or supported with new evidence before it could be proposed again. Golden Truth indicates the speaker's complete understanding of the game as a whole, and as such, is only available to the GMs. Any Player using gold text will be punished similarly to as if they had lied in red. Even the GMs will tend to use red over gold whenever possible; however, if an argument over semantics or an outright lie in red occurs, it may be used to end the conflict by declaring the truth with no misleading implications whatsoever. After gold has been used this way, no further discussion of the topic it concerns is permitted. An example of gold truth that might be employed is "Archer's identity is that of the Siesta Sisters, regardless of how many are currently summoned!". In this way, semantics over plurality can be shot down quickly and decisively, to avoid a drawn-out argument. Some things which were used as a basis in the past will no longer be accepted. First, "it's a good move" and similarly, "it would be dumb not to" are not valid as basis for blue truths, as it it is perfectly possible for a Player to make a dumb move on purpose to confuse his foes; in general, anything relating to a Player's motivations cannot be claimed as fact to support a blue truth. Second, "game balance" and similar claims, like "that would be too broken" or "there's no way he's that weak" are not valid, as there is no way for a Player to ascertain how well-balanced the game is until all stat sheets are revealed. It is balanced, of course, but don't try it anyway. Any Questions? Post concerns here, and they'll be addressed. Notes My wiki-fu is terrible; if someone could clean this page up to Wiki standards, it'd be helpful. Also, the LogicGame explanations could use some colour, but I'm not sure how to do that here... Category:CYOA